Encuentros La Lejion
by MagaCafi
Summary: En un universo paralelo, Terry llega a un pueblo chico de los Estados Unidos a finales de los años 50 s, y 3 chicas tienen la suerte de que sus caminos se crucen con el suyo. 3 historias cortas que dejaran mucho a la imaginación del lector, espero sea de su agrado una tarde de ocio. Bendiciones!
1. Chapter 1

**Primer capítulo: Magguie, mi encuentro definitivo.**

Siempre me he sentido diferente. No se por que razón, por mas que intento ser una chica normal y tener muchos amigos, hay algo en mi que tiende a aislarme y a no encajar en ningún lado.  
Siempre ha sido así.

No he tenido novio, mis amigos son los libros y los rincones donde me gusta sentarme a leer, estudiar y soñar con fantasías imposibles de compartir. Si así lo hiciera creerían que estoy loca. Aunque intento encajar y seguir la corriente para evitar la soledad, yo misma me aburro de sentir que la gente de mi edad es muy inmadura... No me causo ninguna gracia a mi misma, daría cualquier cosa por sentirme parte de cambio el día que lo conocí.Estaba comenzando a lloviznar y venía de la biblioteca donde hago mi servicio social. El atardecer ya caía y con las nubes, mas pronto había oscurecido. Apreté fuertemente mis libros y me dispuse a correr intentando evitar los charcos que crecían conforme la lluvia caía con mas fuerza.

No vi hacia los lados de la calle que iba cruzar por huir del agua, cuando escuché el chirrido de unas llantas, se me fue el aire imaginándome aplastada bajo el peso de un automóvil y cerré mis ojos con todas las fuerzas que me fue posible. Cual fue mi sorpresa que no recibí el golpe esperado, aun así me quedé paralizada en la misma postura y sin despegar pestañas. Cuando una voz melodiosa y masculina me sacó de mi ridículo trance.

-Piensas quedarte ahí parada hasta que te mojes por completo? Abrí un ojo con temor, y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento.

Sobre una hermosa moto Harley-Davidson montado con gallardo desenfado estaba el chico mas divino que yo haya visto en mis 17 años de vida. Su rostro varonil y cincelado parecía el de un galán de cine, incluso mas apuesto, pero lo que me cautivó hasta la locura fueron esos ojos azul oscuro que lanzaban centellas como las que en esos instantes comenzaron a resplandecer en el cielo. Los truenos que siguieron fueron pavorosos y yo me estremecí de temor, y él se acomodó la boina y la chamarra tratando de protegerse del frió, volvió a mirarme con insistencia, y yo creí que quería que me quitara de la calle para dejarlo pasar. Me hice hacia atrás pero a punto estuve de caer con la banqueta y el rápido como liebre me tomó del brazo.

-Eeeepa, tu si que quieres romperte la crisma este día, nena!

Me jaló hacia él y me abrazó fuerte, pero cuidadosamente, nuestros rostros quedaron demasiado cerca para ser unos perfectos desconocidos.

-Ooh, perdóneme, será mejor que me vaya...

Intenté soltarme pero él me retuvo mirándome descaradamente el rostro, como queriéndome reconocer de algún lugar.

-No, preciosa, creo que por hoy tuviste suficiente de caminatas bajo la lluvia, sube, te voy a llevar a casa.

-A-aaa... a casa?

Por la cara de espanto que puse, me imagino que él se imaginó que Yo me imaginaba a SU casa, por lo que soltó una carcajada que a pesar de que me llenó de vergüenza, me encantó escucharlo.

-A TU CASA, obvio! A donde creías que te quería llevar?

Me sonrojé hasta los huesos, y él sonrió iluminando la calle anegada en agua. El me miró con mucha intensidad, con su mano enguantada acarició mi mejilla para limpiar el agua que escurría escandalosamente por ella.

-No, tu no eres de ese tipo... no se por que me late que eres de esas chicas a las que se les debe tratar con mucho respeto... Sube, me vas indicando por donde debo de marchar...

-Pero si yo no le conozco, tengo prohibido hablar con desconocidos!

-Pero si ya nos conocemos, mira nada mas en que situación tan peculiar nos encontramos. Mira, me llamo Terrence, pero mis amigos me dicen Terry, y tu nombre es...

-Maguie...

-Maguie! Lindo nombre, bueno, Meg, no me llames de usted, háblame de tu, por que creo que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos.

En otro momento y en otro lugar (y con otro hombre, obviamente), yo nunca hubiera aceptado subirme a esa moto, pero la forma tan arrobadora con la que me sonrío hizo trizas todas mis reservas y mis prejuicios. No pude mas que corresponder a su amabilidad sonriendole de vuelta. El se sacó la chamarra para ponerla sobre mis hombros y acto seguido brinqué para tomar asiento a horcajadas detrás de él. Acomodó mis manos alrededor de su cintura y salimos rumbo a la dirección que le indiqué. No fue mucho el tiempo y por lo mismo no platicamos mucho. Yo solo gozé la cercanía de su cuerpo y el olor delicioso que este despedía, su melena olorosa a lavanda y tabaco era suave al acariciar mi rostro... y yo no quería que ese viaje se terminara a mi casa, y me ayudo a bajar de su moto.

-No suelo acompañar a la puerta de su casa a mis copilotos, pero Meg, no pienso arriesgarme que de aquí a allá te caiga un rayo o alguna cosa peor te suceda.

-Terry, ya basta de tomarme por una retrasada mental, soy mas inteligente de lo que parezco, estoy en el equipo de deletreo del colegio y soy jefa del departamento de ciencias, por el amor de Dios!

-Ah, entonces eres una genio distraída, bien, genio, apresúrate a entrar a tu casa o tus libros se quedaran sin tinta con tanto remojo.

Los dos nos reímos y un nuevo trueno nos hizo encogernos de hombros. Volvimos a mirarnos y él en un arrebato me dio un beso en lamejilla. Yo me quedé tan sorprendida como él por su acción.

-Lo siento, lo siento... no se que me paso... Adiós Meg.

Se subió a toda prisa a su moto y arrancó mientras yo me dirigí hacia el portal de mi casa caminando como autómata, voltee para verlo alejarse por la calle y por ir volteando no me di cuenta de que el piso de cerámica estaba mojadisimo y resbalé cual alta soy. Salió mi mamá a retarme por lo tarde que era.

-Mas te vale que ese semental sobre moto que se acaba de marchar no vaya a ser el causante de un peor resbalón que el que te acabas de dar,Maguie!

Vaya palabras proféticas de mi santa madre!


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo: Jeanny, mi encuentro sorprendente**

Se que soy impulsiva. Me reconozco como una mujer de pocas pulgas, y siempre he sido de las que no permiten que nadie juegue con ellas. Por eso cuando Daisy me dijo frente al equipo completo de soccer femenil que era una capitana inepta y una patizamba que no le atinaba al balón se me agotó la paciencia y me le fui encima como leona salvaje. Hizo falta que el entrenador, el prefecto Stormwell y algunos de los jugadores de fútbol americano intervinieran si no aquello hubiera terminado en una verdadera carnicería. A Daisy se la llevaron a la enfermería con múltiples contusiones (ja!) y a mi al salón de detenciones con un poco de sangre saliendome del labio y mi orgullo en alto. El prefecto, rojo como tomate por el enojo, me dijo que tan pronto llegaran mis padres me macharía, quizás para siempre expulsada del colegio por agresión. No le dije nada, solo fingí no escucharlo tratando de aparentar valentía, pero en el fondo al fin me dí cuentaque me había metido en el problema mas peliagudo que alguna vez me había buscado. Perdida en mis pensamientos de desolación y angustia, y buscando miles de excusas para enfrentar a papá y mamá, me dí cuenta que mi muslo derecho me ardía horrible y creyéndome sola me levanté el short para revisarmelo. En ese instante escuche una voz maliciosa desde el otro lado del salón:

-Lindas piernas...

Voltee sorprendida mientras me bajaba la prenda y lo vi en todo su esplendor. Recostado sobre el sillón con los pies encima del escritorio estaba el tipo mas arrogante que yo había visto en mi vida. Se cubría la mitad de la cara con una boina de piel y con el ojo que le quedaba libre me miraba descaradamente. Una sonrisa chueca y burlona se dibujó en su rostro mientras se incorporaba con pereza y apoyaba ambos codos en el mueble para verme con mayor amplitud. -A quien le hablas...? Le contesté airada pero él me interrumpió con enfado:

-Pues a quien más le estoy hablando, "piernas", al fantasma dela escuelao al mesabanco en el que estas sentada?

Yo abrí la boca escandalizada... "como me ha llamado el muy hijo de...?"

A punto estuve de lanzarme sobre él para propinar otra golpiza ese día, pero el reciente recuerdo del problema en el que estaba hasta el cuello me detuvo y desinfló cualquier intención de castigar semejante ofensa. Me conformé con fulminarlo con una mirada asesina y le dí la espalda, rogándole a los cielos que mis padres llegaran pronto a sacarme de ahí aunque tuvieran que castigarme por haber sido expulsada.

-Eres muy agresiva por lo que puedo ver, "piernas", una niña tan linda como tú no debería tener semejantes arrebatos. No va con tu sana imagen de deportista.

-Tú no me conoces! No soy ninguna agresiva y deja de llamarme piernas o...!

-O qué?

Mejor guardé silencio. Me dí cuenta que el buscabullas ese quería divertirse y pasarse el rato a mis costillas, a mis espaldas escuché que se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba hacia mi. Pasó a mi lado y se acomodó frente a mi recargándose de pie en la ventana mientras encendía un cigarrillo y lo fumaba con total desenvoltura, entonces me di cuenta de quien era. Era el chico nuevo, y no era la primera vez que me topaba con él. En el último partido de los Titanes en el que animamos las porristas me lo encontré fumando en un pasillo del campo de fútbol. De hecho me asustó pues casi me estrellé con él al dar una vuelta en la esquina para entrar a los baños. Lo vi otra ocasión llegar en su moto a la escuela y me llamó laatención por lo increíblemente guapo que era. El muy sinvergüenza sabía lo que su aspecto causaba en las chicas, pero yo decidí no seguirle el juego.

-Espero que laotra haya quedado mucho peor que tú.

Dijo mientras exhalaba una gran bocanada de humo. Me causó mucha gracia el comentario y no pude evitar sonreír y sonrojarme. El correspondió mi sonrisa con otra deslumbrante, y sus ojos destellaron de una forma que nunca había visto, tan bello era sin duda que de repente y sin desearlo, me dieron nervios y pena por estar a solas ahí con él. Sería la soledad, serían los nervios por el problemon en el que me encontraba, no se a que atribuírselo, pero comenzamos a charlar. Me dijo que era nuevo en la ciudad y que lo habían castigado por estar fumando en un pasillo y yo terminé platicandole la bronca por la que muy probablemente me correrían del colegio a semanas de la graduación. Quizás lo notó, mi desdén hacia él se había esfumado y jalando una silla se sentó frente a mi con el respaldo hacia enfrente para tomar con delicadeza mi barbilla, quise apartar el rostro pero él no lo permitió.

-Shh, calma, calma, solo quiero ver sea herida. No pretendo nada mas...

De cerca lo observé detenidamente, guapo o atractivo eran adjetivos pobres para lo que realmente era, tenía unos enormes ojos azul oscuro enmarcados por unas pestañas espesas y unas cejas perfectas. Su facciones eran varoniles y sin embargo tan hermosas y sus labios... Oh eran tentadores, carnosos, apetecibles... El miraba con atención e interés mi boca y después de unos segundos me miró a los ojos, esa mirada era tan dulce que me llenó de confianzay seguridad. Soltó mi barbilla con mucha suavidad y se levantó hacia el escritorio donde anteriormente había estado sentado. Como Juan en su casa abrió un cajón y sacó un botiquín y regresó a mi lado.

-Aunque tengo poco en esta escuela ya conozco bastante este lugar, así que vamos a hacernos cargo de esa herida antes de que se infecte.

Tomó un algodón y lo mojó con agua oxigenada, y con la misma ternura con que me había tocado anteriormente procedió a limpiar mi herida. Yo para ese momento apenas si sabía como me llamaba, estaba en las nubes completamente loquita por ese bello desconocido. No se que me pasó, no se que pasaba por mi cabezota, pero es obvió que la perdí partir de ese instante.

-Prométeme que nunca volverás a pelearte, con nadie "piernas"... Me susurró y mi piel se erizó completa.

-Yo.. me llamo... Jean...

-Jeanny, prometemelo, una criatura tan hermosa no debe perderlacompostura de esa forma...

Su boca se adueño de la mía y me dio el beso mas intenso que jamas había recibido. No sentí ni siquiera la herida de mi labio y pronto estaba prendida de su cuello, me levantó de la silla y me apretó de la cintura de una manera desquisiante. No hubo palabras, yo solo cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por esa locura que me invadió hasta el tuétano.

Ahhh... ¿Por que las mejores cosas son las que mas rápido se terminan? El ruido del picaporte nos sacó de nuestro arrobo amoroso y presurosos nos separamos sentándonos en diferentes mesabancos, haciéndonos los occisos. El prefecto Stormwell asomó la cara para asegurarse que estábamos aun ahí, e ignorándome se dirigió a mi "enfermero".

-Terrence Granchester, ya llegó su tutor, puede retirarse.

Se levantó y al darnos el prefecto la espalda me dijo sin voz "voy a buscarte, nena", mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Yo me quedé sola y con la sensación de que un huracán me había pasado por encima... entonces recordé que mis padres estaban por llegar y la realidad me bajó de la nube enlaque los besos de Terry me habían dejado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capítulo: Star, mi encuentro rotundo**

Yo soy una chica de la era moderna. No me conformo con repetir patrones ni seguir costumbres, mucho menos cumplir con lo que se espera de mi como mujer. No, yo desde hace mucho tiempo supe que tenía ambiciones y sueños que iban más allá de lo que el ámbito domestico puede ofrecer.

Me encanta escribir, me fascina investigar y expresar mi opinión sobre el mundo que me rodea. Quiero viajar y ver que hay más allá de los límites que mi pueblo chico puede ofrecerme, por eso anhelo ser periodista y fotógrafa a nivel mundial. Por eso estudio de sol a sol, por eso me preparo arduamente y no pierdo mi tiempo en banalidades juveniles.

A mis 17 años se perfectamente que quiero para mi vida y se en Nueva York voy a encontrar todo lo que necesito para conseguirlo. Así que solo era cuestión de esperar a graduarme para poder marcharme a la Columbia University y cursar la carrera de periodismo. Con mis notas sabía que una beca estaba a mi alcance, y mis trabajos en el periódico y la estación de radio de la escuela sin duda eran una carta de presentación excelente para mi ingreso a la universidad.

De amor no quería saber NADA! Mi madre era una de las pocas divorciadas de mi barrio y verla sufrir por mi padre sin duda erradicó cualquier idea romántica que en mi pudiera existir.

Eso se terminó rotundamente el día que lo conocí.

Ya lo había oído mencionar, como periodista es mí deber escuchar toda noticia e información que circulara el cuadrante y el chico nuevo del pueblo, sin duda fue tremendo notición. Que era guapo, que era rebelde, que era adinerado pero vestía como delincuente, que si era el hijo ilegitimo de una artista hollywoodense y un magnate ingles, que era un rompecorazones peligroso... A mí no me impresionó tanto su historia ni los rumores de niñas bobas que decían que era como un príncipe azul, solo que en lugar de caballo montaba una Harley-Davidson del 59 y en lugar de brillante armadura usaba chamarra, botas y boina de cuero además de cubrir sus piernas con mezclilla desgastada.

-Nah! Otro petulante con toda seguridad! Dije a mis compañeras del club de ingles.

Pasaron las semanas y el concurso de talentos escolar se realizó como todos los años. Yo, como acostumbraba hacer, cubrí el evento y todo fuede lo más común y corriente: Chicos tocando desafinadamente el violín, chicas torpes haciendo acrobacias con bastones, números bastante mediocres de tap dance... No paraba de bostezar esperando el momento que terminara ese suplicio.

"Calma, este evento y el colegio habrá terminado para mi..."

Entonces lo presentaron.

-Como último número,- Dijo el decano Carmine- El joven Terrence Grandchester y su "Heartbreak Hotel" band nos presentará una interpretación de una canción de moda. Démosles un fuerte aplauso para animarlos!

Se abrió el telón y unos acordes de guitarra dieron la introducción a la melodía, que seguida por los demás instrumentos de la banda generaron susurros en el auditorio de curiosidad y desconfianza. El potente reflector se encendió iluminando la espigada figura del chico nuevo que comenzó a moverse al ritmo contagioso de la música. Su voz profunda y aterciopelada fue algo completamente diferente a lo que habíamos alguna vez escuchado y de inmediato los gritos de las féminas comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar. Yo lo miré sin dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían y mis oídos escuchaban. Han escuchado la frase "el surgir de una estrella"? Pues no podía aplicarse a ningún otro momento mejor como a ese, mientras la locura invadía cada rincón del enorme salón. Ese chico sin duda era material para Hollywood y las nacientes compañías discográficas. Guapo era una palabra ridículamente escasa para lo que su aspecto realmente reflejaba. Ni James Dean ni Marlon Brando le llegaban a los talones en cuanto a gallardía o apostura se tratase, ni Elvis con toda su cadencia sureña podía ser una referencia en cuanto a su desenvolvimiento escénico y calidad vocal. En ese instante decidí que mi primer gran reportaje sería él, averiguar todo lo que a él se refiriese para de esa manera asegurar mi lugar en el mundo periodístico de espectáculos y cultura popular. Determinada a no dejarlo escaparse me fui hacia el área de camerinos antes de que terminara su presentación y me escurrí dentro del que tenía su nombre escrito en lapuerta. Cuando terminó el número musical se escuchó un tumulto y de inmediato me imaginé que era el "artista" seguido por una legión de adolescentes desquiciadas. En cuanto entró corriendo al cuarto le vi una sonrisa picara mientras recuperaba el aliento. Entonces notó mi presencia y adoptó un gesto adusto e incluso hostil. Yo de inmediato lo noté y quise aclarar todo.

-Momento, momento, momento! No estoy aquí para arrancarte un mechón de pelo, deseo entrevistarte, eso es todo. Soy Star y trabajo para el periódico escolar.

Le dije mientras sacaba mi cuaderno de notas y me sentaba en la silla que había disponible frente a un improvisado tocador. El se quedó de pie recargado en la puerta que era golpeada sin misericordia por las locas que gritaban su nombre. Con toda calma sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió mientras recargaba una pierna para ponerse cómodo.

-Y tú crees que nos va a ser posible entender cualquier cosa que digamos con semejante escándalo, nena? Yo me largo de aquí ahorita mismo.

Yo miré sorprendida a Terrence, no tenía idea de cómo pretendía salir de ahí si el tumulto de hormonas femeninas estaba desatado a la puerta de ese cuarto, vi como señalaba con un gesto hacia el baño.

-El baño? Piensas salirte por el drenaje, o que? Le pregunté con ironía. El resopló divertido por mi ocurrencia.

-No, "chica lista", saldremos por la ventana… Dijo acercándose a mí.

-Saldremos…?

No dejó que terminara la frase o que incluso reclamara nada. Tomó mi mano con seguridad mientras me jalaba hacia el baño. Con una habilidad que me asustó se subió al retrete y abrió la pequeña ventana que estaba sobre él. Salió por ella con flexibilidad y una vez afuera se asomó invitándome a seguirlo. Yo lo miré atónita y a punto de lanzar una exclamación por semejante locura, pero su sonrisa brillante y llena de una energía desconocida me envolvió. De pronto no me pareció tan loco escapar de ahí con él.

-Y que se supone que vamos a hacer escapándonos así? Le pregunté mientras tomaba la mano que me ofrecía para saltar fuera del baño y sus ojos azules me atraparon.

-Pues irnos en mi moto a buscar un lugar más… tranquilo, para responder todo lo que quieras preguntarme.

Su voz era una invitación a la aventura y a esas cosas prohibidas de las que la gente habla, de cómo las chicas caen seducidas por los galancetes de quinta perdiendo su virtud a lo tonto… Pero él era más que un simple galancito de secundaria, yo pude ver en ese momento que él era una verdadera estrella, un talento puro de una belleza sin comparación. Cuando me tomó de la cintura para ayudarme a poner mis pies en el suelo, no solo quería conocer su pasado, su historia, quería saber TODO lo que tuviera que ver con él: el color exacto de sus ojos, la longitud de sus dedos, el olor de su piel y el sabor de su aliento. Una vez que corrimos hacia su moto y la encendió, yo me senté a sus espaldas y acomodé mis manos alrededor de su talle.

-Me imagino que tienes planes para tu futuro en el medio musical, pero dime, has pensado también en hacer carrera como actor? Veo en ti tremendo potencial, Terrence…

-Terry, llámame Terry. Me agradas mucho, Star, además de lista eres tremendamente linda, nena. Vamos, conozco un punto en el mirador muy discreto y que a estas horas es muy agradable para conversar y ver las luces del pueblo. Digo, si no tienes inconveniente.

Yo no lo pensé demasiado, las palabras escrúpulos y pudor se esfumaron de mi vocabulario cuando él me miró con picardía seductora. No sabía hasta donde iba a llegar mi historia con esa fuerza creativa de la naturaleza, pero sabía que nunca iba a olvidarlo mientras estuviera viva. Por mi habilidad para ver hacia el futuro sabía con exactitud que seríamos personas exitosas en nuestro futuro, pero que esa noche para mí al menos alcanzaría a rozar un astro con algo más que la punta de un he de decirles que ese noche supe que él sería el dueño incondicional de mis deseos, y que a partir de ahí nuestros caminos muchas veces habrían de cruzarse gracias a la música y a mi trabajo como reportera del New York Post.

* * *

Agradezco de todo corazón a todos los lectores de este foro tan especial, esta serie corta la presente en el Foro Rose de Elaine Mejia este año como parte de los festejos de la Guerra Florida. Ojalá haya sido de su agrado, por supuesto que quiero aprovechar la ocasión para agradecer a mis compañeras Jeannette Pollifrodi Loayza y Lady Graham, ambas compañeras mías en estas aventuras tan peculiares. El orden en que aparecieron los capítulos no implica nada en particular, ya que las tres somos dueñas del corazón de nuestro rebelde sin causa. Gracias por sus reviews!


End file.
